A lighting prophecy
by w0ifpup
Summary: Wolf gets lost in a forest only to find herself in Thunderclan, Will she ever find her group again or will her Mistake of getting lost lead her to a new life? - Rated T for any violence that may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WARRIOR'S MATERIAL. CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC.  
**

* * *

Running through the forest, not knowing where to go or where I came from.  
_Just got to find a good place to stay for the night,_ I think they will come and find me, I know they will.  
then I stop because I hear paw steps. _they found me!_ I thought, well, someone did find me, but not who I thought,  
three cats appear through the forest behind me. a tabby, a calico, and a gray cat, none of which I know.  
"Hey you!" the gray cat said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asks,  
surprised to find another cat here it takes me a moment to respond, "I'm Wolf, and I'm traveling through here right now." I told them, careful to not mention the fact that I was actually lost, "Oh really?" the calico says,  
"And may I ask where you're heading?" she asks me nicely, I don't know how to respond to this  
because really I don't know where I'm going, she gets that I don't know and doesn't ask me again,  
"Come with us," the gray cat says to me, "We'll take you back to the camp and talk to Moonstar," he decides, the other two cats nod, "okay but who's Moonstar?" I ask them "Moonstar is our clan Leader," the tabby says.  
I just nod and follow them through the forest.

they lead me into their camp and I freeze when I see how many  
cats are here, a few stop what they are doing when they notice me  
so I keep following the others up to a small cave looking entrance into what I expect is the leaders den,  
"Moonstar, we've brought a cat for you to see," the gray cat calls into the den, "Come in," I hear a voice call from inside, I follow the other cats into the den and see the cat named Moonstar,  
a white she cat sitting there almost as though she were simply waiting for us to come,  
like she already knew I was going to wander into this territory, "Well hello there, and who might this be?" she asks, "we found her wandering around the edge of the territory," the calico tells her, "she says her name is Wolf,"  
the whole time she spoke Moonstar was looking at me, as though she knew me or expected me or something, "Then hello Wolf, and why are you traveling through Thunderclan territory?" she asks me,  
realizing she isn't mad that I'm in her territory I explain "I was traveling with my mother and a few other cats,"  
I tell them, which is true because I was traveling with them but while they were hunting I decided to explore  
and got lost, I have no idea how far I am from we had stopped to rest, "And where are they?" she asks,  
though in her eyes I can tell she already knows the answer to that question, "I don't know," I say,  
"I went to explore while they were gone and got lost, I have no idea where they are." I tell them,  
she looks at the other cats and asks "Have you seen any other cats around the territory?" they all shake their heads, Moonstar simply nods "You three can leave for now, I would like to speak with Wolf for a moment,"  
she says, the other cats nod and leave, leaving me alone with Moonstar, "Well then, I suppose we  
should see if we can help you find the others you were with," she says, "Is there anything else you would  
like to tell me?" she asks me, I've got many questions, but I decide to not ask them just yet, "No, I don't," I say, Moonstar nods and walks out signaling me to follow her, stepping out of the cave.  
I see there are even more cats then before, they notice us come out of the cave almost immediately,  
I see the three cats that brought me here sitting with a few other cats, when they notice us they come and  
sit beneath the ledge, As they other cats start noticing us they come and sit beneath the ledge too and  
look up at Moonstar expectantly.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."  
Moonstar calls to the clan. though most cats were already here a few that seemed  
to have been sleeping come out and gather beneath what is called Highledge, every cat looks up at  
me, some interested, some confused, a few just looked bored. I look at Moonstar when she starts to talk.  
relieved that they all stop staring at me when she speaks, "As I'm sure you've all noticed by now we have  
a visitor in the clan," She announces, waving her tail towards me, "This is Wolf, She got separated from  
the group of cats she was with, I've decided to try to help her find them, I'll be organizing a Patrol to go  
with her and search for them just out of clan territory." Moonstar tells them, a few cats seem skeptical about this decision, but she ignores them and leaps down from the Highledge and waves her tail for me to follow.  
I follow her down and cats gather around to see if they are needed for the Patrol, "Alright now," Moonstar says, "Mintspot, Flamefeather, Owltuft and Oakpaw, you're on the patrol," she calls out, the three cats that found me in the forest and a younger cat, maybe a moon older then me, come up when Moonstar calls them, "Eat first, then when you're all ready go and try to follow where Wolf came from." Moonstar tells them, The gray cat nods and Moonstar jumps back up the highledge and back into her Den, then other cats start coming over and talking to the others, I just sit back and wait, then the Calico cat comes over to me while the others are talking, "Hello there," She says "I don't think we've been properly introduced have we?" She asks me, I shake my head, still being silent, "I'm Mintspot," she tells me, "Then its nice to meet you Mintspot" I say, remembering the manners my mother told me about meeting new cats, "That's Owltuft, the Deputy" Mintspot says pointing her tail at the gray cat.  
"And that's Flamefeather" pointing at the tabby, "And that's Oakpaw, Flamefeather's apprentice," She tells me, pointing at the Brown Tabby, I simply nod and make sure to remember their names, "Why don't you come and eat?" She asks me, just then I finally realize how hungry I am, "Alright," I tell her, she nods and signals me to follow her,  
"This is the freshkill pile," she says waving her tail at the pile of freshkill, "Go ahead and take what ever you'd like," she tells me, I got a few annoyed looks from a few of the clan cats but i ignored them. after all of the patrol eats  
Owltuft says "lets go and try to get this done before moonrise," And with that we set out to the edge of their territory where they found me, now that I'm paying attention I notice the scent marker's,  
_how did I not notice this before?_ I thought, As we crossed over the markers and out of Thunderclan territory and out of clan territory I start to recognize my surroundings as we walk, I've no idea how they know where they are going.  
_Following my scent trail, of course,_ I think. _why hadn't I thought of doing that when I first got lost?  
_ But just then the scent trail seems to disappear and they spread out trying to find where it leads but come back with nothing, after a while we return to camp and Owltuft goes into Moonstar's den to report  
leaving the rest of us to sit and wait in the clearing, a few cats come out of their dens to watch and see what happens, soon Moonstar comes out of her den with Owltuft following closely behind and she slowly comes up to the patrol , "Well then Wolf it seems we can't find you're group of cats yet, we will keep looking but until then why don't you stay here? Thunderclan would gladly welcome you as a guest for a while," Moonstar says.  
shocked by the offer it takes me a moment to reply "I'd love to stay, are you sure?" I say, "Of course," She reply's and with that she goes back up onto the Highledge and calls another clan meeting. at this point most of the cats were already out of their dens so they gathered under the Highledge and looked up at Moonstar.  
"I have decided that Wolf can stay with Thunderclan until we find the group of cats she was with," Moonstar says, a few don't seem to agree with this, Some even shot me a few angry look's.  
but if she noticed she ignores their looks as she continues "She is now a guest of Thunderclan, and keep a look out for a group of cats, they may be the one she was with." and with that she ends the clan meeting and leaps down from Highledge and goes into her den, the cats break into groups talking about what Moonstar had announced, I stayed by the highledge away from the others, I didn't want to join in they're conversations since it was about me. then I notice Mintspot coming over "Hello Wolf, why are you sitting over here by yourself?" She asks me, "Because I don't want to join in the conversations, It's all just gossip about me anyway." I say. "Truth be told I'm not use to such a big group of cats, and its very different around here then from where I use to live.  
so its all very odd to me," I tell Mintspot. just then Oakpaw comes over with another young cat.  
"Whats very odd to you?" Oakpaw asks, "this place, its not like where I use to live." I reply.  
"Oh I'm sure you'll get use to it after a while," He tells me "Where did you use to live?" He asks me.  
"In a small cave next to a farm, there weren't as many tree's as there are here, it was only a group  
of seven cats so we didn't need as much room, and the Twoleg place had a lot of mice," I tell them.  
"Wait. you lived with twolegs?" The cat Oakpaw brought over said "Oh no, but we hunted there. the twolegs didn't mind us but if we got in their way they got very mad." I explained "One time a twoleg chased me because I almost tripped it, those twolegs though aren't as fast as us so we always outran them and never really worried about them catching us," I told the three cats. the third cat's eyes got wide while I was talking "It chased you? Weren't you scared the twoleg would catch you?" he asks, "Not really." i said, and then seeing the look of surprise  
on the third cats face i say "like I said, they were never that fast, I never actually worried about them catching me," I said, "wow. I'd be terrified that the twoleg would catch me if got chased by one," he says.  
"I guess I'm just used to it," I reply. That night I was told I could sleep in the apprentices den, Though I couldn't actually fall asleep, so I got up and walked around the forest, when I got to the lake I was amazed at how beautiful it was, So for a while I just sat there and fell asleep.

"Hey, Wake up wolf!" I head a voice say next to me. then a sharp claw jabbed me in the side,  
"Alright alright I'm awake!" I said. Drowsily getting to my feet. "Why are you out here?" I hear the cat say, "I couldn't sleep so I went for walk." Finally realizing that it was Oakpaw who had woken me up "Didn't mean to fall asleep, Guess I was more tired then I thought." I said, Noticing he was staring at me, "What?" I ask. shaking his head he says "Nothing." and turns around "Come on, We were wondering where you had gone off to." And with that we left for the camp.

* * *

**I'm very new to fanfics so i'd love a review on what you think i could maybe improve on  
or what you liked in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WARRIORS MATERIAL, CHARACTERS, ETC.**

* * *

"Okay so what are we doing again?" I ask again because I still couldn't think well from lack of sleep. Flamefeather sighed "for the third time Wolf we're going to go and practice some fighting moves and then we're going on a hunting patrol." he said, rolling his eyes. "Oh... Okay." Feeling embarrassed for having to ask again. "Hey don't worry, Flamefeathers like that to everyone." Oakpaw whispered to me so Flamefeather wouldn't hear. Catching Oakpaws eye I knew he was just trying to cheer me up and help me get use to being in the Clan. We were getting close to the training hollow and the closer we got the more nervous I got. _What if their fighting is more advanced than any fighting I know? _I wondered. _Oh I hope Mintspot get's here soon... _Just as I thought that I heard a cat running through the forest, Checking over my shoulder I saw it was Mintspot running to catch up. "Sorry I'm late," She say's when she finally catches up. "Moonstar wanted to talk to me and I couldn't really say no." she explains. The rest of the way there I knew Mintspot kept glancing at me, almost studying me. Though I pretended not to notice as I'm sure she'd just pretend she never looked. Soon we got to the training hollow and Flamefeather stopped so abruptly that I nearly walked into him. "Alright now." He say's while pacing around the hollow. "Today we're learning some simple fighting moves." he explained. "First we should try to see if we could -" Mintspot raised her tail in a signal to silence Flamefeather and though he looked annoyed he didn't have a chance to say anything about it since Mintspot took the moment to speak. "I think that we should first know exactly what Wolf can do before we try to teach her anything." Mintspot said with a sideways glance at me. I nodded and said "Okay." and Flamefeather glared at Mintspot for a moment but shrugged and finally agreed to the idea. "Alright then Wolf." Mintspot says "What all do you know about fighting?" She asks me, I try explaining but I realize my mother never told me the names of the moves. "It would just be easier if I showed you, my mother didn't tell me the names of the moves when she showed me them." I explained. Mintspot agreed but Flamefeather looked as though he thought it was a waste of time, which he probably did. "Why don't you and Oakpaw go into the middle then and do a practice battle so we can hurry this up?" Flamefeather said. I glance at Oakpaw and he nods and walks out to the center, I follow him out thinking _Is flamefeather always this annoying? _Then I remember I have to focus. "Okay Wolf, Just go ahead and attack Oakpaw, He'll counter with what ever moves he knows, and remember." She says "Claw's Sheathed." I turn my attention back to Oakpaw and I launch forward immediately and catch him off guard with my speed. I duck and slide under him and as I roll to the side I swipe his back foot out from under him with my front paw, I roll up quickly and jump back, barely making a sound.  
"Hold up." I heard Mintspot say as Oakpaw was getting up. "Wolf, Where did you learn that?" She asked. "Oh... My mother showed me that move, she told me to use it against cats who were bigger than me if I ever had to fight." I said turning to Mintspot, I had always thought that every cat knew that move. "Could you show me that again?" Mintspot asks, "If you don't mind having her using that on you again Oakpaw." She adds, Oakpaw nods in agreement as Flamefeather rolls his eyes, I hurry back to the middle before Flamefeather can say anything. After showing them the move two more times Mintspot and Flamefeather decide to go and talk to Moonstar about it. Mintspot called me over to talk just before she left "Why don't you go get some sleep? You look exhausted." She told me. "Oh..." I say "I just haven't been able to sleep well the past few days." I explained "Well go get some sleep, I'll wake you when we need you okay?" I nodded in agreement and went back to  
camp to take a nap.

* * *

"Wake up Wolf." I stirred awake for a moment but quickly fell back asleep, Until a paw nudged me in the side and woke me up with a start. "Hey! What was that for?" I mumbled as I sat up "You know, it's rude to ignore Starclan when we are is trying to send you a message." A cat I had never heard before said. Looking around a realized I didn't recognize where I was or know any of the cats around me.  
"Where am I?" I asked the cat who woke me up, He was an orange tabby with the brightest fur i'd ever seen, and for a moment I thought he was actually made of fire. Then I noticed he and all the other cats were transparent. "You are in a dream of course." The orange tabby replied "But this is a special dream, This is a dream from Starclan." He told me. My mother had told me of Starclan and said her kin had been from a clan, So I grew up believing in Starclan but I never thought i'd meet a Starclan cat.  
"Who are you?" I asked the orange tabby, He smiled and just said "Moonstar will tell you I'm sure."  
"But why are you sending _me_ a dream? Shouldn't you be sending it to a clan cat?" I asked him.  
"We have our reasons." He said as he stepped back and the cats formed a circle around me. All the cats spoke at once,  
their voices echoing in a way I had never heard.  
"A cat of lightning shall light the path for others to follow and escape the Past." they said, With each word they grew louder and when they were finished the orange tabby stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something but at that moment I woke up.

* * *

**I'm still very new to writing fanfictions so if there is anything you think i could improve on or change for the better please feel free to say so in a review! i'd love to hear all the thoughts on this! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Warriors! - Also, There may be spoilers to the entire warriors series, from Into the Wild to the Last Hope.  
And i'm sorry this chapter is very short, But I couldn't think of anymore to add onto it, Also sorry I don't update that often, Still new and a slow writer! On with the chapter now!**

* * *

I awoke with a start and my eyes flew wide open looking around trying to find that orange tabby.  
Immediately I got up to go to Moonstar's den. _Maybe the dream was real, Maybe Moonstar will know who that cat was... _I thought as I crossed the camp to Moonstar's den.

"Hello?" I whispered as I got to the entrance. "Moonstar? Are you awake?" I asked, hoping I wasn't talking to thin air. "Yes, Come in." I heard Moonstar call from inside. The moment I stepped in I caught my breath.  
"Well Wolf... It seems you are going to have a great task ahead of you." Moonstar says.  
But my attention is fully on the cat next to Moonstar, It was the orange tabby from my dream.  
"Wait, What are you doing here?" I asked him, Not realizing I sounded rude.  
"I expected you wouldn't tell Moonstar everything, So I decided to come." He explained. _  
How did he know that? _I thought as I sat down in front of the two cats.  
"And did you plan on telling me everything Wolf?" Moonstar asked.  
"I planned on telling you most of it..." I muttered. Looking up at Moonstar I expected her to be angry but all I saw in her eyes was understanding.  
"Do you know what this dream you were sent means Wolf?" Moonstar inquired, giving me a searching look that I didn't understand.  
"I know it was a Prophecy." I said, trying to remember what my mother told me about Starclan and Prophecies. "My mother told me about prophecies when I was a kit, So I don't really remember everything she told me all that well..." I said in an apologetic tone.  
"Starclan gives us prophecies in certain times." Moonstar explained to me. "When something big, like a war or a disaster is about to happen." The orange tabby's eyes looked very distant while Moonstar explained this to me.  
"Now then Wolf." Moonstar says, bringing my attention back to her. "What was the Prophecy you were given?" She asked me. I took a deep breath and repeated what I had heard in the dream.  
"A cat of lightning shall illuminate the path for others to follow and escape the past." I said.  
I could tell Moonstar was thinking about this by the silence that followed. As I waited for her to speak again a yawn escaped me and that seemed to catch her attention.  
"Wolf why don't you go back to sleep? I'll tell you if I think of what the Prophecy might mean, but Wolf..." She pauses and gives me a serious look. "This Prophecy is yours, So you may be the only one to understand it." She says. I nod because I thought that if I opened my mouth to talk I would just yawn again.  
I got up to leave when I remembered something. "Wait." I said, turning to the cat from StarClan. "Who are you? You wouldn't tell me in my dream." He looked to Moonstar almost as though asking permission to tell me, She nodded and he turned back to me. "My name is Firestar." He said. "I was the leader of Thunderclan many moons ago, I died in the last great war, And I was part of a Prophecy myself." He finishes. I looked at him and decided that satisfied my curiosity so I nodded and turned around and finally left Moonstars den and padded back to the Apprentices den to sleep.

As I got to the bed of moss Moonstar had made for me I realized Oakpaw wasn't in here, Though I saw the other apprentices sleeping. I was too tired to be curious of where he was so I curled up and the last thing I thought before I fell asleep was "_What was Firestar going to tell me when I woke up?"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm hoping the next chapter will be faster, I just haven't been able to write, it's like with artists where they can't draw or that whole "Why can't i draw what i see in my head?!" Thing, except with writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so before you read the chapter just a fair warning.  
Since I'm still new to writing and stuff I want to test a lot out and so I decided to try to test romance, Well, Not exactly romance in here it's... Well you'll understand what I mean when you read. XD I put this together in like 2 hours total maybe? I'm so so so sorry for rarely updating, But I seem to have absolute constant writers block.  
hopefully I can update again soon! I kind of post as I write and stuff, So, Sorry if there are typo's and mistakes or something in there, (i did proof read, But don't be surprised if things passed my mind with out me noticing.)  
Feel free to point out any mistakes! I'll try to fix them if I can... If i stop been too lazy about editing. xD I seriously need an editor or something.  
Okay, Enough of my talking, Go ahead and read now.**

* * *

_Chapter Four :  
_  
~3 days after the prophecy~

I woke up to silence, Which was a miracle with the apprentices here...  
Icepaw is a pure white she-cat who's is so hyper I swear she moves at the speed of light.  
Her sister, Lightpaw, is a bit calmer and a great fighter so I hear, Icepaw's a good hunter so they make a great team apparently.  
And then there's Skypaw, he is kind of... full of himself? Yeah I guess that works.  
If you praise him or just mention him at all it goes to his head... I kind of try my best to avoid him after I realized that.  
Sadly it doesn't always work...

"Wolf! Wake up!" Mintspot yells through the door. "Moonstar wants you to come hunting with us, We're hunting in pairs right now, You'll be hunting with Skypaw." _Oh joy,_ I think as I stand up and shake the moss off of my pelt.  
"I'm up I'm up..." I yawn as I sleepily trot out of the apprentices den and walk over towards Lightpaw and Icepaw and are talking excitedly.  
"Oh hey Wolf!" Icepaw says to me. She's been completely accepting of me being here, I think she's one of the few who likes me being here so far, Lightpaw and Oakpaw are both fine with it, I steer clear of Skypaw to really know what he thinks, Other than that the only ones I know like me that much are Mintspot, Moonstar, and the medicine cat Tansyleaf.  
I spent all of yesterday trying to meet everyone and remember all of their names...  
"Hey Icepaw, Hey Lightpaw." I greet, trying to resist yawning again.  
"Are you excited about going hunting?" Icepaw asks, excitement flashing in her eyes.  
"I guess so." I reply, Still being shy an weary of clan life somewhat. Lightpaw seems to see that and says "I'm sure you'll do fine Wolf, You shouldn't worry so much." She smiles at me as her mentor, Sunwillow, calls her over to talk. "Oh, Talk to you later!" She says as she runs off to her mentor.  
"I swear she's never out of Sunwillows sight lately, It's like she's her shadow." Icepaw jokes before Mintspot calls us over for hunting.  
Icepaw goes and stand next to Lightpaw to pair up with her, And Skypaw walks over towards me.  
I wonder where Oakpaw is but I decide not to ask.  
"So, We're pairing up together huh?" Skypaw asks as he stops in front of me, A goofy grin on his face.  
_Oh great, This is going to end so well..._ I think sarcastically.

"Mhmm..." Is all I reply, Keeping my focus on Mintspot as we go off into the forest to hunt.  
I take a deep breath, taking in the scents of the forest as we walk on.  
"Aww come on, Too shy to say anything?" Skypaw says, playfully nudging me.  
I roll my eyes and pick up my pace a bit, But he matches my pace and stays next to me.  
_Oh come on... _I think as I lightly flick my tail in annoyance, But otherwise pretend I don't care.  
"Alright now." Mintspot says at she stops beneath tree and turns around to face us, Along with Sunwillow, Stripeheart, Skypaws mentor. and Snowfur, Icepaws mentor. Since I'm not a paw and don't have a mentor, so Mintspot came along for me. So far she's always been there for me and always asking if I need help with anything since I've got here.  
"So as you all already know, We're doing team hunting here, To see how well you guys can work together." She explains, I can practically feel excitement rolling off of Icepaw and Lightpaw.  
One side of me wants to do good to show the clan I'm not useless,  
The other side of me? It wants to fail just to deflate Skypaws head a bit...  
"Skypaw, Wolf, I want you two to hunt closer to the Windclan border, Don't get too close though okay? Windclan's been a bit extra territorial lately and won't take kindly to you being near the border." Mintspot says, Snapping my attention back to earth.  
"And Icepaw and Lightpaw." Somehow those two manage to look even MORE excited than before. "You two are going to be hunting by the lake, Okay?" Mistspot says, Clearly giving them a look to tell them to contain their excitement. "Okay!" They both mew.  
I'm started to get impatient cause I want to get this over with so I can get away from Skypaw, Who's been slowly inching closer to me this entire time.  
Mintspot looks at the mentors, They nod and she signals with her tail for us to start.  
I take off immediately with all my speed and rush off towards the boarder. I can hear Skypaw trying to keep pace, but I'm just a bit faster than him. As I run I try my best to take in the scenery, How beautiful this forest is, But I'm moving too fast to focus on any of that.  
I suddenly skid to a stop and Skypaw, not being able to control his stop, slams into me knocking us both over. "Ugh seriously Skypaw?" I mutter while spitting out some dirt since his crash had face planted me in the dirt. Skypaw just chuckles sheepishly and takes a step closer.  
_Maybe if I ignore him, He'll stop after a while..._ I think to myself, Strongly hoping I'm right.  
I close my eyes and try to scent for prey, But I can feel Skypaws emotions change the moment I close my eyes. I've always been good at sensing emotions, Not perfect, But I've usually been good at getting simpler emotions pretty easily, More complicated ones are harder for me to understand...  
And I tilt my head in confusion for a moment before I realize what changed in his emotions.  
He went from the sheepish and... ego? To anger and... I can't place the second one.  
I open my eyes and I only see him like that for a flash of a second and it's back to that prideful full of himself Skypaw, If I couldn't tell that behind that mask, the other emotions were still there, I'd think I'd just been imagining things.  
I turn around and quietly walk up to where I scented mouse, When I get close I look at Skypaw and tilt my head, asking him what he thinks we should do. At first he seemed surprised I was asking him, Really I was too, But I figured since this was about teamwork, and since Mintspot and Stripeheart are probably watching somewhere, We should make this work... somehow.

In the end we have five pieces of prey, He killed two and I killed three, Technically he was supposed to get the last one, But the squirrel noticed him (He'd been too busy trying to look cool to run effectively) and it bolted in my direction, I quickly ran to meet it and killed it as fast as I could.  
Mintspot and Stripeheart haven't said anything about our hunting together yet.  
Just before we enter the camp Lightpaw, Icepaw, Sunwillow, and Snowfur come up, Icepaw and Lightpaw carrying two pieces of prey each, Both looking slightly crestfallen. I catch Lightpaws eye and give her a questioning look, She just shakes her head in a "I'll tell you later." Kind of way.  
As we enter camp the scents of cats floods my nose again. I've been trying but I still can't pick out every cats scent yet.  
I sigh as I realize I've been trying hard to fit into camp, I've started to think we aren't going to find my mother and the rest of the group, So I'm hoping if I prove myself Moonstar will let me join the clans.  
I'm not really optimistic about it since I'm not the best fighter or anything, I'm an okay hunter I guess, But I panic in a fight. I've told Mintpost that, When she noticed me looking worried yesterday, She says I'll be fine, I'm just over thinking it. I hope she's right.  
As I go and drop my three pieces of prey on the fresh kill pile Mintspot and Stripeheart come over and Mintspot looks extremely happy. "Well done both of you! You did better than we thought Wolf, though you told us you weren't that good at hunting." Mintspot says. "Though you always seem to say you are much worse at something than you really are." And abruptly Mintspot just turns around and leaves.  
Stripeheart chuckles and says "Don't worry, She always does that." To me, Noticing the look of confusion on my face. "And you two did really well." He says before nodding a goodbye and leaving himself. I glanced over to Skypaw and saw him watch Stripeheart and then for just a moment in his eyes I can see his emotions switch again, but this time I realize what the second one was.  
Jealousy.  
It shocked me for a moment because I couldn't think of why he felt that earlier, But as fast as it appeared in his eyes it was gone.  
And then my day gets worse.  
Skypaw glances over to me and finds me staring at him, And unfortunately, specifically at his eyes. since that shows the most emotion for me when I'm trying to read someones emotions.  
He obviously takes it the wrong way.  
His eyes light up and he takes a few steps forward so that our pelts almost brush and I see him open his mouth to say something but before he can I bolt out of the entrance and into the forest.  
I run as fast as I can knowing that I'm faster than him and I end up by the lake again, For some reason my paws keep taking me here.  
After a while of just sitting there I return to camp and see Skypaw chatting with Lightpaw and Icepaw.  
He glances over to me with a questioning look in his eyes but I just ignore it and go back to the apprentices den to take a nap.  
_Ugh I have no idea how I'm going to handle Skypaw...  
_I think before I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, Sooo... sorry I don't upload much, I've literally got constant writers block, and the past like 2 or 3 weeks I've been practicing guitar as much as I can, And it keeps distracting me, (Plus I spend more time thinking about my own book, and not as much on my fanfic.)  
Hopefully I can write more, (and bigger chapters?) and maybe not as horridly. xD**

**_I do not own Warriors, If I did so many characters would be alive still.  
FAIR WARNING : There are going to be spoilers from all the main books, and from the extra / side books as I read them! Just in case anyone who started reading this hasn't read all the books yet :D_**

And sorry! Every time I paste it it's turning it into Italic, And I don't have the time to fiddle with that to fix it, If someone could message me if they know the solution i'd be super grateful.

* * *

_I woke up and yawned as streams of light poured into the apprentices den entrance.  
I slowly got up and shook off moss that was clinging to my pelt, Yawning as I drowsily stepped out into the clearing while Owltuft called the patrols.  
"Sunwillow!" Owltuft calls across the clearing as the sleepy tabby she-cat comes out of the warriors den.  
"Will you lead a dawn patrol with Whitestorm, Greywhisker, and Lightpaw?" He asks as she pads up to the group gathering for patrols.  
"Sure thing Owltuft, We'll set out soon as we can." She replys, Owltuft nods and continues organizing patrols._

I walk over to the fresh kill pile, which is getting low, And grab a small mouse and pad over to a patch of sun to eat.  
I'm almost done with my mouse when the elders, Whitedove, Rabbitfur, and Thunderheart come out of the elders den.  
I glance around trying to guess where they will choose to sun bathe today until I realize I'm in the only sunny patch in the clearing currently.  
I pick up the last bit of my mouse and move it and walk up to the elders.  
"Hello Wolf." Whitedove greets cheerfully, she's always in a good mood.  
"Hey, If you want, there's a nice patch of sun over there you three could sit in." I say, pointing my tail to the spot.  
Rabbitfur immediately trots over to it, grumbling as always.  
(What goods an elders den without a grumpy elder?)  
Whitedove says a quick thanks and pads after Rabbitfur, Thunderheart nods to me and follows the other two.

I quickly eat the last of my mouse and pad over to Owltuft, Who had by now has finished with patrols, I notice that again he hasn't added himself on them, I believe It's because his mate Bluewing is expecting kits any day now, And I don't think he wants to be on patrol when it happens.  
"Hey Owltuft!" I greet as I trot over, He turns to me and nods a greeting.  
"Do you mind if I go out hunting?" I ask when I reach him. "The fresh kill pile is getting a bit low and I'd like to help out."  
As first by the look on his face I expected he'd say no, But in the end he nods and says "Go ahead, But don't stray towards the borders, We don't need a border war on our paws right now." Then he points his tail across the clearing and I look over to see Oakpaw coming out of the apprentices den.  
"Why don't you take Oakpaw with you since he knows the territory? Flamefeather is busy helping Tansyleaf collect herbs right now so Oakpaw has time to spare." Owltuft tells me, I feel like it's more of a command than an idea, So I nod and go off to talk to Oakpaw.

"Hey, What's up?" Oakpaw asks, I can tell he saw me talking to Owltuft and I hear the worry in his voice.  
I let out a small mrrow of laughter and say "Oh don't worry, It's nothing bad, I was just asking Owltuft if I could go hunting." And I can see that small bit of worry vanish and he seems excited.  
"Really? And he said yes?" He says, Surprised. "Well now," I say. "I didn't say that."  
Immediately, he looks crestfallen. "But yes, He did, And he said I should take you with me."  
His eyes light up and he jumps and says "Then lets go!" and he runs out of the thorn filled tunnel into the forest without a thought.  
I roll my eyes as I slowly pad out of the thorn tunnel, Following his scent trail as I go.

When I catch up I find Oakpaw stalking a large vole, Slowly creeping up on it from down wind.  
I calmly pad up in front of it and it ran away, straight into Oakpaw's claws.  
"Hey thanks." He says after quickly killing it in a bite.  
"Mhmm..." Is all I say as I follow the scent of a squirrel.  
I see it on a low branch of a tree and drop into a hunters crouch and go up to the trunk of the tree, carefully staying downwind.  
"Wolf!" Oakpaw whispers, My eyes flick up to check the squirrel before I dare to speak.  
"What?!" I hiss at him, Getting annoyed in case I lose my kill.  
"There's no way you can get that, it's too high up." He whispers at me, motioning with his tail for me to leave it alone.  
I narrow my eyes and smile, He tilts his head as I pounce and silently climb the tree nearly as fast as a squirrel can.  
I get to the squirrel at the low branch in no time, Before it even notices I'm there I snatch it's tail in my mouth and drop it down to Oakpaw, Who stands there frozen for a moment before jumping over to kill it.  
I leap down next to him and look at the squirrel, It's not the biggest but it's fair sized I suppose.

"How did you... I don't..." Oakpaw just stutters while looking up at where I climbed.  
I chuckle and walk in front of him, tapping my tail on his nose to get his attention.  
"My mother taught me to climb at first, Originally..." I stop or a second, remembering the first time I climbed a tree.

_**"C'mon Wolf!" Ruby, my cousin yelled from the low branch on the young tree.  
"You can do it! It's not too high!" She cheered me on, encouraging me.  
I shook as I stared up the tree, It was so big! What if I fell? What if I died?!  
"Don't worry, You'll be fine." my mother said, pushing me a bit towards the tree.  
"Okay..." I whimper, Steeling myself a take out my claws, only just strong enough now to do this, Mother made sure we learned as soon as we could to climb...  
I started to climb, I was almost to the branch where Ruby was.  
And then I fell.  
The moment I hit the ground, I blacked out.  
**___

_"__Wolf?" Oakpaws voice snaps me out of my little flashback.  
"Oh... Sorry, I was just remembering the first time I climbed..." I muttered, still not really paying attention, Still remembering the fear I felt when I fell, The fear I still fear when I go too high up.  
"Are you okay?" He asks me, stepping closer and pressing against me to stop me from shivering, Which I hadn't even realized I was doing.  
"Yeah... Just remembered when I fell and blacked out." I explain, shaking my head to try and get rid of the fear still lingering.  
"Were you okay?" He asks, tilting his head questioningly at me.  
"I woke up the next morning fine." I shrug and stand up, shaking my pelt.  
"Anyway, After that I was determined to get better, And it turned out I was a natural climber, I still have a bit of a fear of heights, So I don't climb too high, But I'm okay at it." I explain before picking up my squirrel and turning to go back and get Oakpaws vole.  
"Okay?!" Oakpaw exclaims as he jumps next to me.  
"You were great! I've never seen or heard of someone climbing that well, specially to get a squirrel that's on alert!"  
I just ducked my head in embarrassment at the praise and pick up my pace to get his kill.  
We don't talk on the way back, though he's still excited, I can tell.  
We get back and put our pray on the fresh kill pile, I glance around to see if Owltufts still here so I could ask him about my climbing skills, But I don't see him so I yawn and wander the camp._

* * *

**Okay! whatcha think?  
Sorry 'bout everything seeming to be italic, I tried many times but it kept doing this.  
Dunno why or how to fix it, Soooo, Sorry! I'll fix it as soon as I figure out how, with out requiring to re type it all!  
Anywho, I still suck at paragraphs and stuff, Sorry, I'll get better as I go or something.  
I will try to work more on this, still sorting out mentors and relationships and who's related to who...  
And I'm planning on making 2 of my 3 cats characters, So I'm trying to figure out where how and names and stuff! XD  
Okay, I'll shut up now. Thank you for dealing with my horrid writing and author notes.**


End file.
